


Lab Sex!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life, half life vr but the ai are self aware
Genre: Lab Sex, M/M, faun gordon, no beta readers we die like clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wrote this with my gorebuddysometimes you gotta faun over your bf.no minors allowed, go play beybladesIn Which Gordon AI Freeman Gets Dicked Down In His Boyfriend's Lab While Under The Effects Of A Potion That Has Altered His Physical State.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Lab Sex!!!

What's on the menu tonight, folks?

That's right: Gordon but faun. Cute.

Gordon of course is absolutely pissed at first. He was so kind and so generous, helping Darnold taste test a couple potions, and now he's stuck as a faun. It wouldn't be so bad if he could at least still wear pants to hide some of it, but  _ no. _ Now he's just stuck with these giant horns and these ears and these legs and this  _ god damn floofy little tail. _

Darnold, ever the saint, tries to reassure him. "It's not that bad-"

_ "Not that bad?! _ Bubby hasn't been able to be in the same room as me without bursting into laughter! I look ridiculous!"

"You look cute."

"I don't want to be cute! This is going to ruin my relationship with Benrey and Tommy, and once they kick me out I won't even be able to get a job-"

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Gordon. Why would this ever ruin your relationship?"

"Uh, well, for starters, my entire body from the waist down is a goat."

"...maybe they're into that?"

  
  


As it turns out, they're both curious and excited. Very supporting. Gordon is just so cute they can barely stand it!! They're touching and, forgive me,  _ fauning _ over him

Gordon goes from scared and upset to embarrassed in an instant.

"You- you don't think it's weird?"

"Well, of course it's weird," Tommy starts, only to quickly stumble to correct himself when he notices Gordon's anxiety growing. "B-but-! Well, when have, have any of us ever been normal? This body is, is different, completely new- but at the end of the day? It's still  _ you. _ And that's all- that's what really matters."

"Besides, you know Tommy," Benrey adds, a smirk on his lips. "Probably already imagining sucking you off with his face buried in your fur-"

"B-Benrey!"

Days go by as Darnold works on a reversal (and gets distracted by new ideas), and they're in the little basement lab Tommy built, Gordon simply enjoying his company as his partner works.

"...Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just... You've kind of been staring at my ass all day."

"Wh- oh, no! I wasn't-! I mean- I-I  _ was _ staring, just- I wasn't looking at your- y-your-"

"Tommy, take it easy. It's okay. I don't care. We're dating, after all." Even though his cheeks are hot, Gordon can't help but smile at the attention.

"I know. But truly, I wasn't- wasn't staring at your ass."

"....then what were you-?"

"Your tail."

".....oh."

"It just... It looks soft. I kind of- I wonder what it...feels like?"

Gordon smiles.

It is incredibly soft, Tommy was right.

But also it's very sensitive and sends shivers up Gordon's spine and makes him weak in the knees.

He's just about melting from the touch alone, his cheeks flushing red. A soft groan escapes his throat, and the feeling of Tommy's fingers in his fur pauses, before pulling away entirely.

"I'm sorry- was that uncomfortable? I didn't mean to-"

_ "No," _ Gordon whines, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at Tommy. "No, it felt-  _ god. _ Don't stop- please."

Tommy doesn't need any more encouragement than that (no matter how much he likes to hear Gordon beg for him), and he kneels down behind him, gently stroking Gordon's soft fur and massaging his muscles, starting with his lower back and slowly working his way down to his tail, fingers buried in his fur.

"You don't- don't need to keep quiet...if it's- if you feel good, I want to hear it."

"T-Tommy...!" Gordon whines, clearly still trying to keep himself quiet. It isn't the first time they've gotten intimate in this space, but it is the first time they're getting intimate with his body like this. He can't help but feel nervous, afraid something new is going to occur. Something embarrassing. "Fuck- fuck, ah- someone could hear-"

"They'll stay- stay out of the lab. Relax, and let- let me take care of you."

Tommy leans up, pressing little kisses down Gordon's back and firmly stroking Gordon's tail- not enough for it to be an actual pull, but enough that it's noticeable.

Gordon's legs shake at the sensation, and he finds himself leaning forward into Tommy's lab table for support. His tail twitches in Tommy's grasp, trying to point upright whenever the slightest leeway is given.

"...are- are you sure you want this?" Gordon asks, his voice strained and barely above a whisper. "Because I do.  _ Fuck, _ I do. But I mean...I'll understand if...if it's too weird-"

"I want this. I want  _ you. _ God, Gordon, you're so- you're so beautiful...s-spread your legs for me, and I'll make you feel so good...."

Tommy squeezes gently around Gordon's tail and gives it a little pull. "You want to- to feel good, right  _ Mister Freeman?" _

Gordon's restraint finally fails, allowing a long, desperate moan to escape his lips. He claws desperately at the table, dull fingernails barely making a dent in the wooden surface.

"Y-yes...!" Gordon manages, finally. "Yes, please yes." There's a soft scraping as his legs shift and spread, as he struggles to maintain traction on the floor with his hooves. "I need this, Tommy, please. I haven't been touched since I changed. I haven't even touched myself, I was just...nervous." He turns his head again, looking back at Tommy earnestly. "But I need you, and I-I trust you."

Tommy stands and leans across Gordon's body to press a quick kiss to his lips, hands on his hips. "Tell me how- how you feel as we go. I want to make sure you love- you enjoy every second."

He pulls away and fetches a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer, carelessly kicking out of his pants as he returns to Gordon's side. To his surprise, Gordon is already wet. Vaguely, he makes a mental note to study this natural slick later.

Out loud, he showcases his delight. "Look at you, all, all ready for me...what a good boy, Mister Freeman, you're so good- so well behaved for me." He slips one hand between them and slowly eases two fingers into him, slick and hot around him. 

Gordon lets out a soft, surprised gasp. He doesn't quite know what Tommy meant, at first, but now he's getting the idea. There was no pop of a bottle cap opening, no sound of lube being squeezed out, and certainly no biting coldness as Tommy's fingers enter him.

"I-I didn't know I could do that," Gordon rasps out, a breathy moan following not long after as he tries to lean back into the fingers. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Fuck, you- you smell so sweet." Tommy groans, watching his fingers sink further into Gordon. He thrusts his fingers in and out a few times, biting his lip as he pulls his hand away, fingers wet and sticky.

He presses up closer and slowly sinks this dick into Gordon, holding his hips to keep him pressed close.  _ "Ah-" _ He sighs. "-so tight and hot- all for me-"

Gordon cries out, clawing desperately at the table again. "F-fuck-  _ Tommy-" _ He lets his forehead drop against the table, already panting at the overwhelming feeling of being filled. They've barely started, and already he can hardly think straight. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, Gordon pushes himself up and back, his hooves scraping on the ground as he pushes into Tommy. "Fuck, fuck- it feels- it's different." He whines, shifting slightly. His tail twitches between them, brushing against Tommy's stomach. "But it's good. It's s-so good. Shit- I-I've never felt this amazing before."

Tomm holds Gordon's hips, keeping them pressed together so he can take a moment to make sure Gordon is okay. And, of course, to thoroughly enjoy the tight heat around him. "F-fuck, Gordon- might just- I'll have to bring you with me to the, the lab all the time. Bend you over and f-fuck you senseless whenever I want. A nice- a perfect cockwarmer for me while I work-"

While he speaks he draws back slowly, mourning the loss of Gordon around him, and abruptly thrusts back in, enchanted by the way Gordon takes every inch of him. "Fuck, w-what a good boy, Gordon, take- taking me so well."

Gordon moans out loudly, his back arching in pleasure. "Y-yes...!" He gasps. "Yes, yes- gods, I'll be so good..! Tommy, please, don't stop!" He tries to push back to follow Tommy as he pulls out, desperate to be filled again, but finds himself held in place by Tommy's grip. "Fuck! Whenever or-or  _ wherever _ you want, just- fill me, please...!"

Tommy rewards Gordon with a kiss to the side of his neck, dragging him back onto his cock at the same time. He speeds up his thrusts, eyes fluttering as he moans into Gordon's hair. "Th-that's my good boy- fuck, Gordon, I'm not- not gonna last like this-"

Tommy pulls Gordon by the hips, jerking him backwards to meet his every hard thrust, deep into his partner.

Any and all cares about being heard seem to have melted away on Gordon's part, as he unabashedly moans and cries out Tommy's name with each thrust. He can't focus on anything except the sensation of pleasure flooding his body. It's different than he ever felt as a human. It- it's incredible.

Before he knows it, his hips jerk forward against Tommy's grip, a sharp cry that vaguely resembles the good doctor's name filling the air as his vision goes white.

Tommy can't help but gasp as Gordon tightens around him, and lets out a loud moan of his own as he drives himself deep into Gordon and fills him, the intensity of his orgasm making his knees go weak.

He pants for breath, dropping his forehead between Gordon's shoulders. Only once he can breath properly does he pull away, whining softly at the loss but absolutely delighted watching his cum drip out of Gordon. He scoops up what's lost with one finger and pushes it back into Gordon, shuddering at the wet heat.

"Fuck, Gordon, you- you're so incredible..."

Gordon gasps and whines, his tail twitching at the feeling of Tommy's finger inside his already sensitive body. "God- Fuck, Tommy... That was...." he looks over his shoulder at Tommy, eyes half lidded and a breathless smile on his lips. "That was everything I needed and more."

Tommy draws back and pulls Gordon into his arms, lifing him off his feet and pressing their lips together. "I love you. I want you. And I always- I always will, no matter how you look, o-or how much hair you have. Or, pardon- pardon me,  _ fur." _ He smiles at the correction, voice teasing, and nuzzles his nose against Gordon's.

"Do you want to- how does a shower sound? I'll wash your- your hair with that fancy shampoo you like, and then t-tuck you into bed." 

"That sounds perfect," Gordon responds, leaning in to peck Tommy's lips one last time. His gaze softens as he pulls back. "...thank you, Tommy. I needed this. Not just the sex, I mean-" he sighs. "...I needed someone to remind me that I'm still  _ me, _ even if my body is different."

"You absolutely are." Tommy hugs Gordon close to him as he carries him out of the lab and to the upstairs bathroom. "You're my- my beautiful, clever, funny, interesting boyfriend, and I'd do- do anything for you. Let me know- just tell me if you need a reminder." He winks playfully, but he means the sentiment so much it makes his heart ache.


End file.
